


505

by kveikur (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Kissing, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Song fic, alternative music AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kveikur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I'm going back to 505, if it's a 7 hour flight or a 45 minute drive,</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	505

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exterminatorviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/gifts).



> i strongly, 7000000% recommend you listen to 505 by the arctic monkeys while reading.

Sometimes-all the time-it was hard. They barely saw each other, and even when they did it was hardly out of the public eye. 

Nights were spent in Ray's hotel room-number 505-not always fucking, sometimes just touching. Their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entwined, not a word said between them.

///\\\\\

Ray gets worried that Joel will find someone else while on tour, and asks him if he still loves the younger man. 

_love you? baby, I'd adore you if your hands were 'round my neck. you don't need to worry about anyone else._

Joel kisses the top of his head and Ray feels instantly better, wrapping his arms around the musician and simply holding him there, not wanting to let go. 

///\\\\\

They haven't seen each other in weeks; Ray is still in 505, lying on his side with his hands clasped in between his thighs, cold without the presence of his partner. The doorbell rings and he sighs a sigh so heavy it could possibly tear down a small village as he drags himself off the couch. 

But then it's _Joel,_ and he's smiling and Ray is jumping into his arms, wrapping his short legs around his musician's waist and fuck, those are tears.

 _hey,_ Joel pulls back and wipes away Ray's tears with the pad of his thumb. _you've got me when you start crying,_ he murmurs, Ray doesn't _care,_ he's digging his nose into the soft fabric of Joel's hoodie and inhaling. And it's _him,_ he's here, and Ray is afraid he might be in love. 

///\\\\\

The tour was nearly over-the band and Ray had managed to survive. He was lying in the middle of room 505, hands clasped between his thighs and a smile on his lips. 

_surprise_

**Author's Note:**

> if u got the blink 182 reference ily


End file.
